Искусство приготовления суши
by Shade of midnight
Summary: на заявку 4 22, Кисаме/Итачи, Итачи в роли "черной вдовы", каннибализм после секса, очень желательно описание приготовления суши из Кисаме. Не юмор и не стеб ни в коем случае. Желательные жанры - ангст, дарк, психодел.


**Искусство приго****товления суши**

_Автор: Sheyd aka Тень полуночи_

_Рейтинг и жанр: NC-17, предположительно ангст/психодел/дарк_

_Пейринг: Кисаме/Итачи_

_Саммари: на заявку 4~22, Кисаме/Итачи, Итачи в роли "черной вдовы", каннибализм после секса, очень желательно описание приготовления суши из Кисаме. Не юмор и не стеб ни в коем случае. Желательные жанры - ангст, дарк, психодел._

_Примечание: Автор не уверен, что это ангст, дарк и психодел, поскольку Кисаме его мало волнует, а Итачи в процессе не пострадал... но как получилось, так получилось._

Итачи нельзя назвать хрупким или маленьким и уж точно его не перепутаешь с девушкой. У него, как и у подавляющего большинства шиноби, «сухие» мускулы, которые, тем не менее, формируют довольно широкие плечи, сильные бедра, заметные кубики пресса. В редкие моменты, когда Кисаме застает Учиху тренирующим свои навыки тайдзюцу, он может наблюдать, как двигаются тугие жгуты мышц под бледной кожей. Бывший шиноби Мглы не недооценивает Итачи только потому, что тот меньше его. Он не дурак, дураков их жизнь быстро отсеивает.

Но сейчас… сейчас Кисаме жадно смотрит на тело, распростертое перед ним, и, если бы кто-нибудь спросил, готов поклясться, что ни одна женщина – гражданская или куноичи – промелькнувшая в его жизни, не была красивее. У Итачи нет груди и соблазнительного изгиба бедер, он весь состоит из острых углов и полутвердый член, подрагивающий в черных волосках паха, окончательно отметает всякие мысли о женственности, однако Кисаме так давно этого хотел, настолько жаждал, что все, что он может видеть – совершенство. Совершенство нетронутой загаром кожи, на которую костер бросает оранжево-розовые блики. Совершенство маленьких коричневых сосков, напрягшихся под порывами холодного ночного ветра. Совершенство невозмутимого лица, которое порой впору фарфоровой кукле, а не живому человеку. И Кисаме поклоняется ему – руками, губами, всем собой.

Он не знает – с чего такая неожиданная щедрость напарника. Почему ему позволили ласкать тело, обычно скрытое тяжелыми складками черного плаща в отчасти нелепые красные облака. Но мечник собирается полностью воспользоваться нежданной, но очень желанной возможностью.

У Итачи тонкие и длинные пальцы, они не кажутся слабыми, но и совсем не похожи на руки убийцы. По крайней мере, так, как их представляют гражданские. Шиноби слишком хорошо знают, что смертоносность рук не зависит от их размера. Кисаме ласкает их языком, забираясь влажным кончиком в ложбинки, и покусывает подушечки.

Запястья, локти, плечи… Кисаме не спешит, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Губы Учихи, жесткие и обветренные, приоткрываются под его нажимом, и мечник исследует рот Итачи, который на вкус как съеденный полчаса назад ужин с еле заметным намеком чего-то уникального. Учихского. Итачи не особо участвует в поцелуе, скорее позволяет себя целовать, но Кисаме и этого довольно. Он слишком увлечен собственным удовольствием, чтобы обращать внимание на почти равнодушную отстраненность любовника, возбуждение которого выдает лишь член, тычущийся в бедро Хошигаки.

Шея, ключицы, соски, живот… Кисаме никогда не делал минет, но он хочет, чтобы Итачи было с ним хорошо. Нельзя сказать, что мечник никогда не был с мужчиной – шиноби не переборчивы, их жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы быть особо придирчивыми к полу сексуального партнера – и не то чтобы он был слишком брезглив для этого. Просто так получилось. Он неловко, осторожно прикрывая зубы губами, вылизывает нежную кожу, поглаживая яички, и сбившееся дыхание Итачи подсказывает ему, что Учихе приятно.

У них нет смазки, но есть мазь для ожогов и ран. Склизкая субстанция быстро согревается на пальцах у Кисаме. Итачи такой тугой, что у него мелькает мысль – не девственник ли тот? Но он тут же отметает ее – слишком уж невероятна и нелепа идея, что Учиха бы решил отдать свою девственность ему из всех людей. Да и Итачи довольно быстро расслабляется, позволяя ему вставить второй и третий пальцы.

Когда Кисаме больше не может терпеть, он зачерпывает еще мази, раз, другой проводит по своему члену и почти силком ставит Итачи на четвереньки. Внутри Учихи горячо, тесно и так хорошо, что Кисаме сам себе удивляется, когда ему удается остаться неподвижным, давая время любовнику приспособиться к его немаленькому размеру. Возможно, свою роль играет в этом мысль – что потом сделает с ним Итачи, если ему будет слишком неприятно. Впрочем, когда Учиха еле заметно подается бедрами ему навстречу, все разумные мысли Кисаме улетучиваются вместе с остатками сдержанности. Он сильными толчками врывается в прогнувшееся под ним тело, кусает плечи, оставляя красные метки, и вылизывает лопатки.

Надолго Кисаме не хватает и скоро он кончает, содрогаясь от оргазма и прижимаясь к спине Итачи. Только через пару минут, когда к нему возвращается способность связно думать, он понимает, что у Учихи все еще стоит, и торопливо дрочит его член. Итачи кончает со сдавленным полустоном-полувсхлипом и Хошигаки довольно щурится отзыву напарника. Практически вся сперма остается у него на руке и он вытирает ее о влажную траву.

Потом мечник наблюдает, как Итачи вытирает несколько белесых капель на животе и натягивает нижнее белье, штаны и рубашку. Если бы не витающий в воздухе запах секса, то легко представить, что ничего и не было. Когда Учиха садится обратно на плащ, Кисаме натягивает собственные штаны и бесцеремонно устраивает голову на коленях Итачи. Он, конечно, рискует и совсем не удивится, если его сейчас ждет Цукуеми, но иначе… иначе это будет слишком похоже на ночи с проститутками, а Кисаме очень не хочется, чтобы это было так. Взгляд Итачи понять нельзя – впрочем, как всегда – но с колен он его не скидывает и бывший шиноби Мглы, сам того не заметив, засыпает, возможно впервые чувствуя что-то вроде удовлетворенности жизнью…

Итачи осторожно касается жестких волос напарника и отводит их с виска. Это не нежность. Это необходимость.

Итачи не из тех, кто получает удовольствие от мучений своих жертв. Если нужно, он убивает быстро, хотя нельзя сказать, что безболезненно. Кисаме не исключение. Кунай пробивает височную кость и погружается в мозг, вызывая практически мгновенную смерть. Хошигаки не успевает не то что что-то понять, но даже проснуться, и на его лице так и остается непривычно умиротворенное выражение.

Теми же пальцами, которыми всего несколько десятков минут назад восхищался Кисаме, Итачи аккуратно разделывает тело и разводит ребра, обнажая сердце. Окровавленными руками складывает печати и тело его уже бывшего напарника сжимается и истаивает, пока на плаще не остается лишь сизо поблескивающий орган. Учихе не нужен Бьякуган, чтобы видеть чакру, окутывающую плоть. Маленький знак с иероглифами Симон* кажется выжженным в самом ее центре.

Еще несколько печатей и сердце упаковано в свиток, который сохранит его свежим до базы. Теперь о произошедшем напоминает только окровавленный плащ, кажущиеся багровыми руки Итачи и Самехада, прислоненная к стволу дерева.

Плащ отправляется в огонь, кровь с кожи с легкостью смывает вода ближайшего ручья, Самехада… Немного подумав, Итачи упаковывает ее в еще один свиток, он не Кисаме, чтобы таскать ее за плечами. Не то, чтобы он не смог, но непривычная тяжесть может отвлечь, а ему предстоит еще несколько часов пути и встречи по дороге бывают разные…

База встречает Учиху криками Тоби, очередным спором Сасори и Дейдары и слегка заинтересованным взглядом Какузу. Где Кисаме – никто не интересуется. В Акацуки не принято проявлять любопытство к делам других. Здесь не дружат, но сотрудничают.

Пейн не удивляется, когда Итачи сообщает ему о смерти напарника. Даже лучшие гибнут. Их миссии опасны и возможность, что кто-то не вернется, всегда велика. К тому же у Пейна нет причины не доверять Учихе, поэтому история о смертельной ране не вызывает сомнений.

Самехада? Да, Самехаду Итачи принес. Нет, у него нет намерений использовать ее самому – огромный меч не то к чему он привык и он не может похвастаться мастерством владения оным. Итачи передает свитки Пейну. Один – за которым их с Кисаме посылали. Второй – с деталями миссии. Третий – в котором запечатана Самехада.

Когда лидер отпускает его, Итачи идет в свою комнату. Он никуда не торопится и раскладывает по местам одежду, оружие, свитки… Эта привычка привита ему с детства, Фугаку ненавидел беспорядок и беспрестанно втолковывал гениальному сыну необходимость аккуратности и тщательности. Несмотря на то, что Фугаку давно мертв, Итачи до сих пор порой чувствует приступы ненависти к отцу, старавшемуся вытравить из него человека и по большей части добившемуся этого. Но осознание бесцельности собственного гнева быстро успокаивает эмоции, которые, впрочем, можно увидеть лишь в глазах Учихи, в которые редко кто рискует смотреть.

Закончив распаковку, Итачи прячет свиток с сердцем в карман плаща и отправляется на кухню. В Акацуки каждый сам готовит для себя еду, поэтому он не сомневается, что никто не тронул запасенные с прошлого раза продукты.

Две чашки риса. Тщательно промыть, откинуть на сито. Переместить его в кастрюлю и залить водой. Положить кусочек комбу. Довести до кипения на сильном огне, не забыв вынуть комбу перед тем, как вода закипит. Уменьшить огонь и варить в течение десяти минут. Выключить плиту и дать рису постоять.

Итачи нравятся суши, это даже можно назвать его маленькой слабостью, и он умеет готовить их действительно хорошо. На этом его кулинарные навыки заканчиваются, в конце концов, он гениальный убийца, а не гениальный повар.

Итачи смешивает в чашке рисовый уксус, сахар и соль, дожидаясь пока образуется однородная густая мутноватая жидкость. Потом выкладывает рис в специальный влажный деревянный таз и поливает уксусной смесью, переворачивая его лопаткой.

Известно, что Учихи предпочитают дзюцу огня, имея родственность этой стихии, но это не значит, что в их арсенале нет воды. Обычно рис остывает несколько часов и Итачи терпеливо ждет, пока он будет достаточно холодным, но сейчас случай особый. Несколько движений и пронзительно холодные порывы ветра охлаждают клейкие белые зерна до нужной температуры.

Итачи выкладывает сердце на разделочную доску и нарезает длинными полосками. Как ни странно, но ни на деревянной поверхности, ни на ноже не остается ни капли крови, хотя казалось бы красная плоть полна ей.

Дальше все просто. Положить на бамбуковый коврик лист нори, выложить на него рис, смазать васаби, сверху несколько кусочков сердца, свернуть, закрепить, порезать. Скоро на тарелке выложены несколько десятков роллов, а таз и разделочная доска пусты.

Вымыв посуду, Итачи возвращается в свою комнату.

Ест он неторопливо, тщательно пережевывая каждый ролл. Закончив, аккуратно вытирает несколько капель крови в углу рта.

Потом Итачи долго рассматривает свои глаза в зеркале. Оттягивает веко и вглядывается в три запятые вокруг зрачка. Чакра Кисаме даст ему еще как минимум полгода жизни без слепоты. Хорошо.

_*Врата Смерти (яп. Симон) — последние (восьмые) и самые мощные врата чакры, которые расположены в сердце, а их активация провоцирует расход всей энергии тела. Данная техника даёт пользователю силу, намного превышающую уровень любого из Кагэ, это происходит благодаря тому, что сердце начинает работать на своём максимуме, поддерживая такой ритм энергией каждой отдельной клетки организма. Этот эффект «большого взрыва» является временным, который, прекратившись, разрушает в теле все мускулы, включая сердечную мышцу. Если человек откроет Врата Смерти, то его будет ждать верная гибель._


End file.
